Code Geass:Lost Colors R2- Rai of Lightning
by Exia66
Summary: Rai found himself with the Black Knights. His morals refused to allow him to stay. Defecting to Brittania, he became best friends with Suzaku Kururugi and became the pilot of the second Lancelot, Lancelot Club. After sacrificing himself in battle, Rai has returned with his mind set on one thing alone: Stopping Zero once and for all, no matter the cost. Rai x Kallen/ Lost Colors


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based on the Lost Colors visual novel for the PS2/PSP. As such, as Lost Colors is notable for such a thing, there will be differences between this story and the animated series, in addition to a few original ideas. A few large changes occur in this story that make this very different from your typical R2. This story focuses on Rai, the main character from Lost Colors, but the setting itself takes place roughly during the events of R2. Initial prologue is short but then again, its supposed to be.

**CODE GEASS: LOST COLORS R2- Rai of Lightning**

**PRELUDE-**

**September 2017, a.t.b**

* * *

**The blue Lancelot skated throw the alley ways with such grace and finesse, unlike that of other Knightmare Frames. It wielded two MVS short swords in its hands as sped through the streets, dispatching the various Burai Knightmares that inhabitted the streets. With the fuselage exposed as the MVS blades pierced the metal, they exploded in a pale orange flame.**

**The blue Lancelot came to a stop. It stared ahead at the enemy blocking its path. It was deep red in color. Protruding from its face was a horn, almost resembling that of a demon's. Its right hand, gleaming a light shade of silver, was gigantic compared to its left arm. The monstrous demon stood in the noble knight's path. The pilot of the red demon snapped into direct communication with the noble blue knight.**

"**Rai….How could you betray us like that? Why did you betray us?" It was female. The female pilot, an 11 by the name of Kallen Kozuki, sounded like she was crying. "Why did you betray us? We trusted you and you threw away that trust!"**

"**Kallen, had I known what Zero was going to do…" The knight pointed one of its MVS at the red demon, "I would've never joined you! Had I know what atrocities you would commit in the name of independence, I…" The silver haired boy, Rai, was the pilot of the blue Lancelot had been a former member of the Black Knights, a paramilitary organization dedicated to the liberation of Area 11, or Japan, as it was once called.**

"**You knew what he's done! How can you sit beside and watch as he does exactly the things he said he wanted stop?!"**

**The red demon, the Gurren, dashed forward with its gigantic hand forward. The hand connected with one of the Lancelot's MVS Sabers. The metal instantly corroded as the Radiant Wave activated, melting the blade itself. The Lancelot fired its chest mounted Slash Harkens. The pilot was already busy. Moving the controls precisely where he wanted them, Rai brought the Harkens around his enemy, almost like a lasso. **

"**Kallen, I'm sorry! I just couldn't sit still and wait for the worst to come! I wanted to tell you but I couldn't! I didn't want you to get hurt! I thought about just leaving, going somewhere else and far away from this. I would've asked you to come with me had I known you would've been upset!" **

"**So what? Instead, you just up and joined Brittania?" The Radiant Wave ignited, this time destroying the other MVS. "Why? I thought we understood each other! You promised me you'd stay!"**

"**I'm sorry!" The Lancelot activated its Blaze Luminous shield as the Gurren's Radiant Wave Surger once again. This time, it landed directly on the energy shield projected on the Lancelot's arm. "I can't…" The Lancelot's arm was slowly being torn apart by the sheer energy of the Radiant Wave. **

"**Why aren't you fighting back?" The Gurren pushed forward, completely tearing off the arm. It put its right arm against the Lancelot's body, now that it was disabled. The Surger activated, ready to deal the finishing blow. As it touched the Lancelot's numb frame, Kallen Kozuki heard something over the remaining com link.**

"**Kallen…I really did….mean it."**

**The link was cut as the Lancelot's nimble body was torn apart, bubbling from the inside out. It was being eroded by the raw energy emitted from the palm. Kallen Kozuki felt a tinge of raw emotion well up from within her."**

"**Rai? Are you still there, Rai? Rai! RAAAAAAAI!"**

* * *

"**The Assault on the Tokyo Settlement came to an end on that night. The cost, however was greater than anyone would have ever imagined. Brittania still ruled over Area 11. The Black Knights were deemed a hostile threat and the military was henceforth authorized to use lethal force when necessary. Despite this twisted history of events, the sacrifice of a young boy and his life would lead to one of the greatest events in history."**

"**Say, Rai. Are you ever coming back?" **


End file.
